Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Freedom
by A5L
Summary: a duelist find a mysterious jewel and a blank card, than he is transported to Mobius thanks to Chaos Control, where Sonic and his friends, the Freedom Fighters, to help him before Eggman try to capture the duelist, while beings from a another world test him to see if the duelist can keep the blank card, or take the card away and destroy the world
1. New World

**Me: Hello everyone, this is loving author A5L. This is my first crossover story of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and Sonic the Hedgehog, so goes easy on it. I asked some people here in FanFiction and DeviantART for help, they gave me some ideas for cards for some of the people of the story in future chapters, but I'm not telling you who those people are. Hope you all will like it, so monkeys in the back, Roll the disclaimer and the story!**

**Monkeys: Oh Oh oh AH AHAH! (Roll the disclaimer and story footage in the ground)**

**Me: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

**Disclaimer: A5L does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL or Sonic the Hedgehog, only the character Alex Loredo and the Twilight cards he created. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and cards belongs to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Sonic the Hedgehog and characters belongs to SEGA, Archie Comics, and DiC Entertainment.**

Above a city where towers are covered in lights, stars slightly showing in the night sky, a shooting star was traveling through. But there was something different about the shooting 'star'. The 'star' was glowing emerald green, as the 'star' itself looked like a fine-cut emerald, traveling at the same speed as a regular shooting star. But there was another object in the sky, flying in the wind. The object in question was a card with a brown backing on it with a spiral in this middle (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival backing). As the card was flying in the wind, it flipped face-up to reveal the front blank white. Both card and shooting 'star' were heading in the same direction and same location. A young soul's life and destiny would change forever.

* * *

_**DUELING FREEDOM**_

_Chapter 1: Transported to a New World! Here's Alex Loredo!_

**(****Location Change - Earth - New Domino City - The Tops****)**

In one of the towering buildings, inside a pant house, stood a 21-year-old Latin American young man with brown eyes, black spiky hair, wearing a red shirt with a black cross design that was under a gray sweater-jacket with a black tribal design, blue pants with a white stripes on the knees that wear held by a black belt with a silver chain, black fingerless gloves, and black street shoes. On his left arm, a strange device with a deck of cards in a slot, the device was colored royal blue and silver with red gems. This young man is Alex Loredo.

He was standing outside of the pant house, looking as the night sky, "Man, this place is way too boring," He talked to himself, "wish something good would happen."As soon as he said that, the blank card from before, landed on his face, back first. This caught him by surprise as he took the card off his face and flipped it to see the blank white front. "What the... a blank Duel Monster card?" he asked, "Where did this come from?" Then the shooting 'star' fell from the sky and landed inside the pant house pool. He looked inside the pool and saw something glowing green and said, "What the heck was that?!"

He walks towards a bench as he took off the device, his jacket, shirt, shoes and socks. He then placed the blank card into his deck. As he walked away from his belongings, the mysterious card slightly glowed silver for a moment, but Alex didn't notice it. As he jumped into the pool, he searched around until he saw something glowing green. He swam towards the glowing green 'star' to only see a fine-cut emerald. He picked up the unknown jewel and swam to the surface. As Alex surfaced, he took a big gasp of air and swam towards the edge of the pool and got out. He walked towards the bench where his belongings are, sat down as he stared at the emerald.

"What the heck are you?" he asked the emerald, "Where did you come from?" As soon as he asked his second question, the emerald started to glow brightly! "What the…!" he yelled as the glow covered him and his belongings, and a beam of light shot out towards the sky, leaving no trace of Alex Loredo.

**(****Location Change - Mobius - Great Forest - Lake of Rings****)**

In a giant forest, it was all peaceful. There was no sound to be heard in the area, besides the wind blowing. In the middle of the forest, was a large body of water that glittered in the sunlight. The wind suddenly started to blow faster while the water started to rippled. A flash of green light appeared next to the water. The light died down to reveal Alex Loredo, who somehow is wearing his clothes and device again, lying face-down and unconscious as the emerald was floating above Alex. Hiding above the trees, was a floating camera, transmitting the feed it recorded to its owner.

**(****Location Change -Mobius - The EggDome****)**

In another part of the world, stood a huge egg-shaped dome in the ruins of a destroyed city. At the top of the dome is a red face symbol with a black painted glasses-shaped eyes and a huge mustache (Eggman Empire Symbol). Search lights were around the building, in case of intruders. There were robots guarding the entrance of the building. Inside the building, a rather tall, almost egg-shaped man with a orange mustache and large nose, white gloves, a red jacket with black and gold designs, a pair of black pants, black suede shoes, and a pair of tiny blue glasses and goggles, sat on a metallic chair as he and two small robots, one in a shape of a orb and the other is cubed-shaped, watched the live video feed of Alex laying unconscious next to the large body of water.

"I believe that was Chaos Control sir," analyzed the orb robot to its master, "that has brought the young man right next to the Lake of Rings."

"Interesting," said the fat- (Dr. Eggman Note: What was that?!) I mean, well-rounded man (Dr. Eggman Note: That's better.), "I was wondering what happen to fourth emerald, since the other 3 are at that disgusting hedgehog," he growled, "that emerald must've traveled to a new world in order to bring this young man to Mobius for some purpose I don't even know," as he and his robot minions saw the glowing emerald hit the young man's head and landed next to him, "Orbot, Cubot, get Lien-Da, some Legionnaires', and some Egg Pawns ready, we're going to meet the young man."

"Yes sir." Saluted Orbot.

"Ye got it partner." Said the cubed robot in a cowboy voice.

"AND FIX CUBOT'S VOICE CHIP!" ordered the doctor.

"A-at once, sir." Stuttered the orb robot.

Unknown to the trio, a robotic fly with a camera was spying them as it flew away.

**(****Location Change - Mobius - Freedom HQ****)**

Inside a large, hill sized structure, covered by light brown brick-like objects, was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes, peach muzzle, arms, and belly, his quills had two quills on his back with his head quills were six sleek quills, wearing white gloves, a gold bracelet with a blue jewel on his right wrist, red and white shop shoes with white socks, a necklace of a guitar, a light brown belt around his chest that is attached to sheath, which holds a sword on his back was watching the video of Dr. Eggman and his minions getting ready. Next to the hedgehog was a light and dark brown anthropomorphic squirrel hybrid with short red hair, blue eyes, a short tail, wearing a blue and white shirt that was under a short blue jacket with white stripes, blue gloves with white fingertips, blue shorts with white stripes that were held by a black belt, and blue and white boots.

"What do you think Sally?" asked the hedgehog turning to the chipmunk, "Should we help the guy, after hearing Egg-head, the doc would try to roboticized the guy."

"We should Sonic," answered the chipmunk/Sally, "He was taken from his home thanks to the Chaos Emerald, and besides," she than saw the device on Alex's left arm, "that device on the guy's arm is interesting, but weird, would Eggman use that device against us?"

"I got ya Sal," said Sonic as he looked back to the screen, "Hey Nicole, can you contact Tails and Amy, tell them to get ready, we're going on a rescue mission."

-You got it Sonic. - said a voice, but it was digital.

"Are you sure we can trust the guy after we rescue him Sonic?" asked Sally as she looks at Sonic, "I mean, what if he betrays us?"

"I know he won't, I have a feeling he's going to help us against Eggman and stop all this madness." As he said that, he started walking out of the computer room, stopped outside of the room and looked back, "You coming or what Sally?"

Sally looks at Sonic's confident face as she looks back at the monitor, seeing Alex's confused face on Eggman's computers from the spy fly, thinking back at the times Sonic saving her and many others around the world. She looks back to Sonic with confidence on her face and said, "Yeah Sonic, I'm coming." She walks away from the computer and met with Sonic outside the room as they hear a jet engine coming to their ears.

**(****Location Change - Mobius - Great Forest - Lake of Rings****)**

After getting a painful wake up call, Alex looks around his surroundings, seeing giant trees that he never seen before, a large body of water that looks pure, no pollution in the air. He was surprised to see something this pure in a long time, since the Satellite Sector over at New Domino City.

"This is the first time I've seen something like this so beautiful," he whispered as he looked around the forest, "nothing back home was this pure… the air… the sky," he looked at the glowing emerald in his right hand and asked, "why did you bring me here, away from my home," he then placed the emerald in jacket pocket, "well whatever it is, can't stay in one place."

"I agree!" said a voice.

Alex was surprised to hear a voice; he looked around his surroundings until he looked up to see several orbs flying. As the orbs landed, hatches opened up to reveal some egg-shaped robots of vermillion, amber, grey, and cyan wielding lances and black robed people with the inside red with glaring yellow eyes. Two small hovering crafts with a distinct egg-shape. Other typical features included black and yellow hazard stripes on the sides of the crafts, and a small circular lamp on the front.

Inside in one of the hovercrafts was Dr. Eggman and his two robot minions, Orbot (who is reading a book) and Cubot (who is somewhat drinking hot coffee/oil). In the other hovercraft took Alex for surprise, a red anthropomorphic echidna with cold blue eyes, rose red on top of her dreadlocks, and wearing a black, leather jumpsuit that hugged her figure, black gloves, and black boots. Once the hovercrafts landed, both the human and echidna got out of the vehicles as the egg-shaped man walked towards Alex and stopped 4-feet from the duelist.

"Hello and welcome to Mobius my young friend," smiled the evil doctor, "my name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Dr. Eggman for short."

Alex was un-sure of Dr. Eggman, he cannot explain it, but somehow he had gain this mysterious ability to sense a person's heart from light and darkness, and Alex could sense a lot of darkness in the doctor's heart, in the echidna, and in the black robed people. Alex crossed his arms and glared at Eggman as he introduced himself, "My name is Alex Loredo, and that's all you need to know."

My, my, serious aren't we," smiled Eggman as he introduced his companions, "these are my associates, the echidna Mobian is Lien-Da, my robotic minions Orbot and Cubot, and my personal army, the Dark Egg Legion and Egg Pawn army. I like to personal invite you to join my army, the Eggman Empire!"

The otherworlder just stared at the fat man (Dr. Eggman Note: Hey! Author Note: Don't like it, TOUGH LUCK!), still not trusting him. He could see the sinister look through Eggman's glasses, the evil glare from the female echidna's eyes, the robots and legionnaires getting their weapons ready. He then looked into Eggman's eyes and asked, "If I refuse?"

Dr. Eggman looked into the young man's eyes and answered, "I'll have you roboticized and make you my personal servent-bot, and does that answer your question?"

"Yah it does," as Alex said that, he got into fighting position that got the doctor to back away, "and you can take your offer of me joining your little army and shove down your fat throat."

"I see," said Eggman as he walked away from the young man and boarded his vehicle, "you made the wrong decision of not joining me boy, Lien-Da!"

"Yes Dr. Eggman?" answered the female echidna.

"Order your Dark Legion to attack and tire the fool out, we need him alive to roboticized him." order the doctor.

"At once sir, Legionnaires!" yelled Lien-Da.

"Egg Pawns, attack..." Eggman's ordered was interrupted by the sound of a jet engine in the air and a sonic boom on the land as a blue blur was cutting the Egg Pawns in half and knocking some of the Dark Legion out. When the dust started to settle, the evil doctor could see the shape of the person that destroyed his robots and taking down the Dark Legion, "no, not him... NOT THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG!"

"What's up Egg-head, were you expecting something else?" the dust settled to reveal the spoken figure, Sonic the Hedgehog, who was holding a double-edged sword. Its guard was a gold circle with small gold 'wings' on the sides while the hilt was scarlet red with a gold end. Above the hedgehog was a white jet plane (The X-Tornado) that landed behind Sonic. Two hatches opened up to reveal three more figures, one of which was Sally Acorn. Another was a female pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with light green eyes; her quills were cut close to her nerves within them while she had a red hair band with feathers in her hair, wearing a red and white sports shirt, magenta and white pants, gold bracelets on her wrist, a yellow plaid sweater around her stomach, and short red and white boots. At the pilot seat of the plane was a two-tailed orange anthropomorphic fox with light blue eyes, wearing aviator goggles on his head, metal bands on his wrists, and half red and white shoes. As the other three saviors landed to the ground, they pulled out their weapons, a pair of tonfa for the squirrel, a red and yellow hammer for the pink hedgehog, and red rings for the two-tailed fox.

_(__Now Playing Battle Music: Honest Eyes - Black Tides__)_

"GGGGRRR… Destroy them!" ordered the mad doctor as the robots and legionnaires charged toward the heroes.

Sonic dashed towards the evil army as he slashed some the robots to pieces, punched and kicked some the Dark Legion. "Come on Eggman, is that all you got?" the speedy hedgehog taunted as he took down more robots.

"Don't get in my way!" roared the pink hedgehog as whacked the black robed legionnaires away from her smashed some the robots flat, "You won't get in my way!"

"You got to feel sorry for those guys." Tails said as he spun his two tails to fly over the enemy as he threw the red rings towards the legionnaires, in which the exploded into a smokescreen. As the smoke cleared, the legionnaires were knocked out, nut the robots were still moving. The Egg Pawns fired lasers to the flying fox, but he dodged them as Tails pulled out yellow rings and threw them to the robots, which sent out electricity into the robots. The robots stopped moving as one of them fell down. "All right! The Knock-Out Rings and Electro Rings worked!" cheered Tails.

The squirrel was taking down the soldiers with her tonfa and martial arts. She was looking around her area to make sure it was safe, until a whip came towards her. Sally jumped out of the way to see Lien-Da with the same whip that attacked the squirrel.

"Come on 'Princess'," sneered the female echidna as she cracked her whip, "let's see what you got." She charged towards Sally as Lien-Da hit the squirrel in the gut, but Sally hit Lien-Da in the face via spin kick.

"What does Eggman want with overlander Lien-Da" Sally asked she punched the female echidna in the gut.

"How should I know?" Lien-Da answered as she did a leg sweep to Sally, "And frankly, I don't care!"

The echidna tried to punch Sally in the face, but squirrel grabbed the punch and circle thrown her right into a tree, knocking Lien-Da out, "Never mess with this princess." Said Sally as she ran toward her friends.

Alex was surrounded as 5 members of the Dark Legion were to his right as the Egg Pawn was to left. He looks at them as he lifted his right arm and did the "just bring it" gesture. One of the legionnaires ran towards Alex, but the human caught him and did a belly to belly suplex. One of the robots ran to Alex, but it got caught by the legs as the human did a spinebuster. As Alex got up, he ran towards to one of the legionnaires and tackled him with a spear. Another Egg Pawn got behind the human as he got up, Alex turned around to face the robot and superkicked it's head off, then grabbed the throat of a Dark Legion member, feeling something cold like metal, picked him up and chokeslammed him. A robot charged towards Alex, but the human jumped and dropkicked it. Alex, while down on the ground, kicked another legionnaire in the gut, got up and perform a DDT to the head. The last two Egg Pawns ran towards Alex with their arms out, but Alex ducked and ran towards them with HIS arms out in order to clotheslined them. It was down to one last legionnaire and Alex as they circled each other, starring into one another eyes. The last soldier ran towards the human, but Alex picked him up to his shoulders for a fireman's carry, and throws the black robed person off his shoulders, right into Alex's left knee, knocking him out. Alex walked away from the carnage that was around him.

_(__End Battle Music: Honest Eyes - Black Tides__)_

As the four heroes and Alex were reunited, the Mobians were confused as to why the human was with them, but Alex had a reason to why he was with them, he could sense the light with the heroes' hearts. All five heard a laugh as they saw Dr. Eggman flying above them in his vehicle and said, "You five think you won this battle, think again!" More robots came to view as they marched out of the pods. "You haven't won the battle; I'll make sure of that!"

What the 'good' doctor doesn't know, that Alex had activated the device on his left arm, a blade shifted out to reveal an arm blade with 3 slots on the left, a platform extended out to reveal 2 more slots. He then pulled out 4 cards from the deck of cards he had on the device, and placed them on the device.

"You really think so, don't ya Egg-head?" asked the otherworlder as everyone looked at him, "I think some friends would like to meet you Eggman, so they can shut your mouth, right here and now."

"Oh really, and who those friends of yours be?" asked the doctor, as everyone heard a strange sound around them. Some of the Egg Pawns that were near the lake were being watched by a pair of glowing green eyes in the water. As soon as the robots got closer to the lake, something jumped out of the water! A great white shark in red and silver armor, a yellow jewel on its head, and the fins were bladed as it attacked and slashed the robots that were near the water!

'What on Mobius was that?-!' was on everyone's mind as some of Eggman's robots were blown away. In the sky was a yellow-green eagle with red and silver armor on it body, light blue eyes, brown feathers, sharp talons, and silver turbines on its wings. The turbine started to spin as the eagle created a twister to destroy some more robots.

Everyone heard some heavy stomping as a tan triceratops with red and silver armor, a light green jewel on its forehead, and yellow green eyes, charged past the heroes as it destroyed a quarter of the Egg Pawns. It roared in might as Dr. Eggman backed his hovercraft away from the three creatures with nervous look on his face.

A low growl was heard as the last of the robots was melting by what looks like magma as light brown komodo dragon with red and silver armor with yellow eyes was crawling on top of the melted machines. All four armored creatures came towards the heroes, more specifically, towards Alex as they circled around him, glaring at the evil doctor.

"Re... RETREAT!" yelled Eggman as he, the Dark Egg Legion, and the now semi-conscious Lien-Da, who entered her hovercraft as they try to get away from the four mysterious creatures. "THIS ISSUE OVER YOU FOOLS!" yelled the evil doctor as he and army were away.

As soon as it was clear of Eggman and his minions, the four Mobians turned to see Alex petting the shark and triceratops, while he was looking the eagle, and the komodo dragon was somewhat purring near the human's legs. "Thank you for coming and helping us." he said the creatures cried out. Alex deactivated the device on his arms, as the mysterious creatures disappeared in flashes of light.

Alex turned towards to the four Mobians and said, "Thank you for helping me of getting rid of those creeps; they been giving me a bad vibe even since meeting them."

"No problem, after getting the info from Eggman's base, thanks to our little spy fly, name Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, what's your name?" asked the hedgehog after introducing himself.

"Alex Loredo," smiled Alex as he looked at Sonic's friends, "who're your friends?"

"Amy Rose, the cutest thing alive." answered the pink hedgehog.

"Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." answered the two-tailed fox.

"Princess Sally Acorn." answered Sally. Alex was surprised to hear that the squirrel was a princess, but pushed it aside for a another time.

"Nice to meet you all," greeted Alex as growl came from his stomach, "do you guy have a place for me to stay at, after all the fighting, I'm kind of tired and hungry as it is kind of getting late."

The Mobians knew Alex was right as it was getting dark, thanks to the battle they all had, they could save their questions for tomorrow.

"No problem, we know a place you could stay at." answered Sonic.

"Thank you." said Alex as he followed Tails, Amy, and Sally to the jet. Sonic started to run home as soon everyone was in the jet, as it took to the skies.

**(****Location Change - Mobius - The EggDome****)**

Later that night in his fortress, Dr. Eggman was trying to figure out how those armored creatures came to the Great Forest. Every answer he could come up with always comes out wrong. He even did his research on Alex, but all he could see is the unknown device on the human's left arm, but he thought it was nothing special to him.

"ARGH! What is so special about that boy?-!" he yelled as Eggman slammed his hands to the keyboard, those creatures, the boy, where did they come from?-!"

"Maybe I can answer that." said a mysterious voice.

"Wha... Who's there?-!" demanded the doctor as a mysterious figure came into view. Eggman couldn't see his face, as the figure was wearing a black and blue cloak, covering the figure's face. The mysterious figure was holding a card in his right hand, as his skin was blue grey. "Who are you?-!"

"My name is of no importance to you," answered the cloaked figure as he held the card in front of Eggman's face, the card had a green broader as the picture of the card had a fluer-de-lis that was shaped like a lily flower with a red jewel in the middle. The card glowed red as the figure continued saying, "All your questions will be revealed... as you serve the Barians!"

Outside of the EggDome, at the very top glowed red as Eggman screamed in agony, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Next time on __**DUELING FREEDOM**_

_Alex meets the Freedom Fighters for the first time and learns about the history of Mobius!_

_Something is going on over at the EggDome as Dr. Eggman is creating something._

_Alex teaches some of Freedom Fighter about the game of Duel Monsters._

_Dr. Eggman challenges Alex to a duel as the evil doctor brings out a mysterious "Chaos Xyz" monster!_

_The mysterious blank card glows and reveals itself to Alex as he brings it out._

_Next Time: Twilight vs. Robotics, First Duel on Mobius! Descend, Number 123!_

* * *

**Well, finished the first chapter of this story, hope you'll like it, fave and review this chapter, until the next chapter, see ya!**


	2. Twilight vs Robotics

**Me: This… is… one… heck… of a chapter to write. I used 28 pieces of paper I used to write this chapter, But I got it done. I would like to thank some friends of mine: Hawk00Refferencer with helping me on this chapter's Duel and seanzilla115 for letting me use a scene from his awesome story, Azure Rebellion. So anyway, here is chapter 2, people! So, monkeys in the back, Roll the story!**

**Monkeys: Oh Oh oh AH AHAH! (Roll the disclaimer and story footage in the ground)**

**Me: NOT AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer: A5L does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL or Sonic the Hedgehog, only the character Alex Loredo and the Twilight cards he created. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and cards belongs to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. Sonic the Hedgehog and characters belongs to SEGA, Archie Comics, and DiC Entertainment.**

* * *

Table of contents:

**(Location Change)**

_**(Life Points)**_

_**/Monster Name/Attribute/Type/Effect/Level and Rank/ATK/DEF/(Chaos) Overlay Units/**_

_**(Player's Hand)**_

_'Thoughts'_

"Saying"

_"Spiritual Voice/Summon Chant"_

_(Start/End Music)_

**-COMPUTER TALK-**

* * *

It was morning after the day Alex came to Mobius. Sonic and his friends allowed the human to stay in their base, Freedom HQ. Right now, Alex was eating a bowl of cereal in the HQ's kitchen. He knew things would be interesting until Sonic and his friends, the Freedom Fighters, would come later in the morning. He remembered what happen last night.

* * *

_**DUELING FREEDOM**_

_Chapter 2: Twilight vs. Robotics, First Duel on Mobius! Descend No. 123!_

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"Welcome to Freedom HQ," Sonic grinned as the group stood in a recreation/living room inside a large, hill sized structure with one of the hidden entrances covered by light brown brick-like objects._

_"..." Alex gave out a long whistle as he admired the room, "This place looks pretty sweet once you get inside."_

_"That it is..." Sonic nodded._

_"...Hey Sonic?" Sally spoke, getting the blue hedgehog's attention, "Doesn't this place look bigger to you when we left, or is it just me?"_

_"…" The blue hedgehog looked around to see the place does look different as it was bigger, big enough to fit an average human adult. He noticed a large, dark-green couch (which Alex was sitting on), a couple of recliner chairs, a very large carpet in Sonics' colors, a dark brown, wooden coffee table in front of the couch and on top of the rug, and a medium-large sized flat screen TV hanging on the wall across from the couch. "...Now that I think about it...the living room does look a bit bigger. Heck, it looks like someone redecorated the place?"_

_"The bedrooms look different too Sonic," Tails stated as he looked in one of 2 doors not too far away from the recreation/living room, the left one a dark azure color and right a soft, rose red color, "They look bigger too, and some of the beds look like they're about big enough for Alex to sleep in."_

_"...I'll be right back," was all Sonic said before he dashed off in a blur._

_"S...so fast!" Alex gasped._

_Tails was about to say something before Sonic came back into the living room, munching on a Chili-dog before finishing the rest of it in one gulp._

_"Man...Even the kitchens bigger," Sonic stated after finishing the Chili-dog, "Heck, the fridge was huge! Man...Whoever remodeled the place did a really good job on it."_

_**-Thank you Sonic. Your uncle had suggested that this place could use a bit of remodeling-**__ a female voice spoke._

_"Who…Who said that?" asked Alex as he looked around for the source of the voice._

_**-...Sonic, Sally. May I ask… is this the human you went to rescue this afternoon?-**_

_"Yes Nicole. His name is Alex Loredo, and he needs a place to stay since New Mobotropolis will go into a panic if he enters." explained Sally._

_-...fair enough- the voice replied as in a swirl of data, a Mobian lynx with long black hair, soft blue eyes, and a purple dressed that hugged her well formed figure, and blue shorts, appeared, surprising the new comer, "Greetings."_

_"How...how did she...?" Alex began._

_"Nanites," Tails spoke, earning the Alex's attention, "Nicole can use them to make herself a body to move around in. Even New Mobotropolis was created using Nicole's Nanites."_

_"R...really?-! That's amazing!" awed Alex, "I've heard of some AI's creating a holographic body for themselves...but..I've never imagined a AI program to use nanites to make themselves a artificial body, much less control and create a whole city!"_

_"Thank you Mr. Loredo, it feels nice to have someone appreciate all my hard work," smiled Nicole until she gave a sad sigh, "But for some reason, someone or something is destroying the nanites in the city."_

_"Don't worry Nicole," assured Sally as she placed her hand on the digital lynx's shoulder, "we'll figure this out, together."_

_"Thank you, Sally." Sai Nicole as she smiled once again._

_"Well, all I can say today was pretty interesting," said Amy as she looked at Alex, "after getting help from those creatures, I'm surprised they didn't attack us, and they seem to know you pretty well Alex, why is that?"_

_Alex looked at the Mobians as they were confused about the creatures as he said, "I'll answer any questions you have for me tomorrow, just go home and get some rest, you'll need it for the answers I'll give you."_

_Sonic looked at Alex for a few minutes and knew the human was right, Alex is right you guy, let's go home."_

_"All right Sonic," said Sally as she turned to Amy and Tails, "Go home you guys, we'll need all the sleep incase if Dr. Eggman decides to attack again," they nodded as they left the HQ. Sally then turned to Nicole, "can you show Alex to the kitchen and his room once we leave?" The lynx nodded, "Thank you," she turned towards Sonic, "you ready to go?"_

_"Yeah, let's go," Sonic answered as he picked up Sally, and then looked at the otherworlder, "see ya in the morning?"_

_Alex smiled as he saw the love between Sonic and Sally as he answered, "Yeah, see ya in the morning."_

_Sonic smiled as she raced off with Sally in his arms as Nicole showed Alex to the kitchen. As soon Alex made something for him to eat, he walked with Nicole to one of the azure rooms for him to sleep_

_-End Flashback-_

Alex was cleaning the bowl he used to eat off. As soon he put it away the cleaned blow, he went to his room to see the device he had on his arm, on the table with the deck of cards next to it. He walked towards the table and looked over his cards. As he was looking over them, he stopped to see the blank card that he "found" back on Earth, trying to figure out why it was supposed to be. He put it back into his deck, _'I don't know why, but something in the back of my head is telling me that card in my deck.'_ Thought Alex to himself as he continued to look through his cards until he went to get something to drink. The blank card slightly glowed silver while Alex wasn't looking.

**(Location Change - The EggDome)**

Over at Dr. Eggman's base of operations, four EggPods were getting set up as the EggPawns and the Dark Egg Legion were getting ready as they have different weapons in their hands. They were entering the pods as Dr. Eggman watches from the computer room as he held a deck of familiar card in his hand. During the middle of the night, Eggman was building and installing something for his Egg Mobile Hovercraft. Orbot and Cubot, who was drinking a beer, came to the room.

"Dr. Eggman, the army will be ready in about an hour or so to invade New Mobotropolis." Informed Orbot as Cubot burped out fire from his 'mouth'.

"Those stupid Mobians won't know what will hit them when we attack." Said Cubot as he took another drink from his beer and burped out more fire.

"Orbot, can you get Cubot's voice chip fix?" Eggman asked as he pointed to a mess of beer bottles and cans, "This one isn't exactly the brightest one in his collection."

"Yes sir," answered the orb robot as he started to drag the cube robot away from the beer, " Come on you."

"Hey, let me go you jerk!" yelled Cubot as the two left the room.

"Finally," sighed Eggman as he looked at the cards in his hand with an evil smile on his face as his glasses glowed red, "Now to find that boy with 'that' card for the Eggman Empire and for the Barian."

**(Location Change - New Mobottropolis to Freedom HQ)**

"You sure this is a good idea Sonic?" asked Sally as Sonic was running towards to Freedom HQ while holding Sally, "having the others meet Alex."

"Don't worry Sal, I'm sure everyone will like Alex when they meet him." reassured Sonic as he stopped in front of the HQ's entrance.

Hovering above the two was the X-Tornado as it started to landed a few feet away from them. Exiting out of the jet was Tails, followed was Amy, then a red female fox with blue eyes and brown hair, wearing a yellow-white jumpsuit, a yellow hair bow, white fingerless gloves, a brown belt with a pouch, and yellow-white boots, and finally a young soft peach and orange rabbit with long ears that reached to her waist, blue eyes, wore a orange dress with a white collar and blue tie, and orange and yellow dress shoes with large socks. Flying next to the rabbit was a small blue and yellow creature with big blue eyes and a red bow tie around it's neck.

"Sorry we're late Sonic," called out Tails as he and the others walked towards Sonic and Sally, "had to wait for Amy to get ready."

"Well sorry if I wasn't ready," argued Amy, "I didn't know we were going to meet Alex in the morning."

"Please calm down Ms. Amy," asked the young rabbit politely, "we don't want Mr. Alex to wait any longer."

"Cream's right," said the red fox as she walked over to Tails, "you, Tails, Sonic, and Sally met this guy and told us about the weird creatures that helped you to destroy the last of Egg-head's robots, right?"

"Yeah," answered Sonic as he crossed his arms, "it was freaky to see these creatures coming out of nowhere and start attacking Eggman's robots."

Before anyone could say anything else, a grey-colored three-wheeled dune buggy came into view and stopped a few inches away from the jet. Exiting out of the driver side of the vehicle was a purple walrus with green eyes, wearing a yellow baseball cap backwards, a brown bomber jacket, a green tool belt, and yellow-silver wristwatch. Coming out of the passenger side of the vehicle was brown coyote with blue eyes, tan facial fur, and blonde hair, wearing a blue jacket with red trim and gold pads on the shoulders, a brown belt, a gold wedding ring on his right ring finger, tan pants, and red-tan boots. Following the coyote was yellow rabbit with green eyes and shoulder-length to waist hair, having a robotic left arm and legs, wearing a brown cowboy hat, a pink sleeveless shirt which was under a brown jacket, a single brown fingerless glove on her right hand, a gold wedding ring on her robotic ring finger, and brown-purple denim shorts which were held by a brown belt with a purple star belt buckle.

"Hey guys," waved the walrus as the three newcomers walked towards the group, "sorry we're late, the buggy been having some engine trouble since yesterday, and it's still having problems."

"No problem-o Rotor," assured Sonic as everyone walked towards the entrance door of the HQ, "we're just glad you, Bunnie, and Antoine could make it to the meet and greet with Alex."

"And you can send the Fighter Buggy to my workshop Rotor, I'll see what I can do for it." offered Tails as Sonic opened the HQ's door.

"Thanks Tails." thanked the walrus as the group entered the building.

As everyone entered the base to see Alex, who was drinking a water bottle, talking to Nicole, who was looking through the deck of cards with interest, in the living area. The five newcomers who never saw the otherworlder were surprised to see someone like him. When the human took a sip of water, he looked behind his back to see the group starring at him.

"Hey Sonic, nice to see you again," said the human as he waved to the group, "who're your other friends?"

The newcomers got out of their shock as the young rabbit stepped forward and bowed, "Hello Mr. Alex, my name is Cream," then the little blue-yellow fairy creature flew next to the young rabbit as it bowed its head, "and this is my good friend, Cheese."

"Chao." said Cheese.

Alex looked at the cute duo as he patted their heads and said, "Nice to meet you two, and please, don't call me mister, it makes me feel old."

Cream and Cheese smiled as they went back to the group as the half-rabbit, half-robot stepped up, "I'm little Creamy's cusion, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette, and this," she pointed towards to the coyote, "is mah husband, Antoine D'Coolette."

"'Ello Sir Alex," greeted the coyote with a French accent, "Thank you for helping ze princess."

"No problem, and nice to meet you too." said Alex as he shook the married couple's hands.

The red fox walked towards Alex as she held her hand out, "I'm Fiona Fox, Tails' girlfriend."

Alex was shocked to hear that the young fox boy is having a relationship with someone older than him, he shook Fiona's hand, "Nice to meet ya."

Fiona walked away from the human to be with Tails. Finally, the walrus walked towards Alex and shook his arm, hard, "And I'm Rotor, nice to meet ya Alex."

As soon Rotor let go of Alex's hand, the otherworlder rolled his shoulder to make sure it wasn't dislocated, "Yeah, you too."

Sally was happy to see Alex make friends with the other Freedom Fighter members until she saw the strange looking device on the table and the cards that Nicole was looking through as she saw something familiar on one of the card's image. It was the red and silver armored shark swimming through water and the title of the card said, "Twilight Blade Shark".

"Excuse me, Alex." called Sally.

"Yeah Sally, what is it?" he answered.

"Are those your cards and device?" she asked as everyone looked at the objects in question.

Alex looked at the princess as he remembered he placed his Duel Disk on the table and pulled out his deck (except the blank card) for the Freedom Fighters to see, "You mean my Duel Disk and Duel Monster deck?"

"Duel Monsters?" everyone, except Nicole who knew thanks to Alex asked at the same time.

"Yeah, it's a popular card game in my home world." Answered Alex as he started explained the game's rules and history, starting with how the game came to be from ancient Egypt with the Shadow Games and the Millennium Items, Maximillion Pegasus the First creating the Duel Monster game, Yugi Muto defeating the World Champion and rival, Seto Kaiba, becoming the first King of Games and winning many championship, Seto Kaiba building Duel Acadmey Island for newcomer duelist to study the game's history where Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red duelist who traveled around the world and becoming the second King of Games, to the destruction of Domino City by the Zero Reverse, New Domino City being built, Yusei Fudo becoming the Turbo King of Games after defeating his best friend/rival, Jack Atles, winning the World Racing Grand Prix (which got Sonic excited) with Team 5D's, to Heartland City's own Yuma Tsukumo entering and becoming the World Duel Carnival champion and Team Duel Tournament. The Mobians were surprised to hear the game's history and champions before them. Alex then explained to the Freedom Fighters about the Duel Disk and D-Gazer (which he pulled out a pair of silver glasses with blue lens, think of the Visualizer from Megaman Star Force). During the conversation, Nicole used some of her nanites to create some D-Gazers for the Freedom Fighters (Sonic: green with blue lens, Sally: light blue with red lens, Tails: yellow with orange lens, Amy: pink with yellow lens, Fiona: red with orange lens, Cream: orange with peach lens, Bunnie: silver with purple lens, Antoine: brown with blue lens, Rotor: purple with green lens). As they talked, they didn't what's going to happen next.

**(Location Change - Outside the walls of New Mobotropolis)**

Out in the quiet meadow stood a giant stone wall with generators attached as the wall circled a city. Giant pods crashed landed a few meters away from the wall. The pods opened to reveal the Dark Egg Legion and EggPawns as they marched forwards towards the wall. Dr. Eggman, with his robotic minions, flew in front of his army in his Egg Mobile with his eyes glowing behind his glasses.

"There it is," said Eggman as he stared at the city wall, "New Mobotropolis, the one place that stand in my way and where those blasted Mobians live."

Orbot stared at the doctor, and then turned to his robotic companion, who had a can of beer in one hand and a cigar in the other, "Is the doctor acting a little strange today?"

"Ah who cares," responded Cubot as he burped fire out of his mouth and threw the empty can at one of the EggPawn's head, which it looked around to see who hit it, "as long he get rids of those stupid Mobians, then I'm happy." Then he laughed evilly as he took a smoke from his cigar.

"Shut Up!" yelled the doctor as he forced his robot minions to their standby form, he looked at the wall as he raised his right arm, then thrust it forward, "ATTACK!"

Some of the legionnaires and EggPawns marched forward as they readied some cannons and bazookas, fired missiles and rockets towards the wall, but a barrier formed around the wall and stopped the attack.

Eggman growled as the barrier was activated, "Use the Nanite Disrupter Shells!" he ordered as the shooters loaded their weapons with said shells. They readied their weapons and fired. When the attacks hit, the barrier started to crack and break.

**(Location Change - Freedom HQ)**

"AAAAAAHHHH!" cried Nicole as she went to her knees.

"Nicole!" Everyone quickly ran towards the cyber lynx as Sally helped her friend to her feet as Nicole's eyes glowed green.

"New Mobotropolis is being attacked by Dr. Eggman and his forces, using weapons to make the nanites in the barrier to shut down!" Nicole explained as the others were surprised to hear that.

"He's looking for me," explained Alex as everyone looked at him, "He's probably mad at me since I didn't take his little offer and scared him off with my monsters, if he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight." As Alex walked towards the door, he felt a cold hand on his wrist and turned to see the Freedom Fighters looking at him with serious looks on their faces while Bunnie was the one who stopped him.

"Now hold on sug, who says you're going out there alone." Said Bunnie as Alex looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"If Egg-Head has a problem with you, he has to go through us first." Said Fiona as she made a fist with her right hand.

"But first, you need something fast to ride on and something to defend yourself with besides your fist and legs." Said Sonic with a confident look on his face.

**(Location Change - Outside the walls of New Mobotropolis)**

"That's it, destroy that barrier and all Mobians on sight!" yelled the evil doctor as his army broke through the barrier and destroyed the wall. "CHAAARRRAAAGE!"

The Mobians in the city ran and screamed in fear as they saw some of Eggman's robotic forces were about to enter the city until a blue blur came into view and the first few robots were destroyed. The blur stopped on top of the scrap pile to reveal Sonic with his sword in hand.

"What's up Eggman, this is kinda new for you?" he asked.

The doctor stared at the hedgehog with ill intent and asked, "Where is Alex, you stupid rat?"

Sonic twitched when he was called a 'rat', but when he heard Alex's name came up, Eggman's voice somewhat become distorted.

_(Now Playing Battle Music: The 13__th__ Struggle by Yoko Shimomura)_

"You want me Eggman," called a voice, "Here I come!" A grey blur came into view as more of Eggman's robots were destroyed. The second blur stopped next to Sonic to reveal Alex riding on a hoverboard (Extreme Gear, go to Sonic wikia to find out) while holding a longsword. The weapon had a unique design. The blade was terminating in a long hook in a shimmering blue-silver color. The grip of the swords wrapped in a brown material with a red ribbon hanging from the pommel area. The guard is black and extends only over the back of the blade (The Brotherhood sword from Final Fantasy X, with no water effects and different color). Both Alex and Sonic dashed towards enemy as they slashed, punched, and kicked the legionnaires and robots

"YEEEEEEHHHHHAAAA!" yelled Bunnie as she came into view as she knocked some of the legionnaires out with her robotic limb, and transformed it into a blaster and destroyed some of the robots.

Antonie, on his own hoverboard, slashed at the robots and legionnaires with his cutless.

Rotor, wearing a yellow and black bodysuit, held his arms out to reveal blasters on his wrist, then fired lasers at the legionnaire's wearpons, disarming the soldiers.

Fiona knocked out some of the legionnaires with martial arts and dodged some lasers from the robots until Tails threw his electro rings at them, shutting the EggPawns down.

"Thanks hun!" thanked Fiona as she flipped one of the shut downed robots towards the legionnaires as Tails nodded to her.

Sally, with her tonfa weapon, was taking down the legionnaires that surrounded her until there were no more left.

Amy was bashing robots with her hammer; all of the robots were scared of her as they ran away. "Hey, where do you think you're going?! Cream, help me up!" yelled the pink hedgehog as the young rabbit, using her ears as wings, flew and picked Amy up to the air and threw her towards the fleeing robots as the enraged hedgehog destroyed the last of the EggPawns.

_(End Battle Music: The 13__th__ Struggle by Yoko Shimomura)_

The Freedom Fighters regrouped with Alex and Sonic as they all glared at Eggman, as he glared back at them.

"Well Eggman," started Alex as he sheathed his sword and got off the hoverboard, "you want me, here I am, what you want?"

"Why my boy, you saved me sometime in finding you," said the doctor as he rubbed his hands together, "now about my deal..."

"And I told you before, my answer is no." answered Alex.

"...I see," muttered Eggman as he smiled as he pulled out a deck of familiar cards, which the Mobians gasped and Alex having shocked look on his face, "I'm sure you recognized these, right?"

Alex, by instinct, pulled out his Duel Monster deck (except the blank card) from his deck box, "How did you get those cards?!" he asked.

"I got these cards from a 'friend' from a different world," answered Eggman as he placed his deck on the Egg Mobile's dashboard, "and I'm going to use these cards to destroy you and all those who stand in my way!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Alex as he pulled out his blue lensed glasses and put them on, "D-Gazer, set!" and placed his deck into a slot of his Duel Disk as it transformed from Standby mode to Duel mode as the cards were shuffled, "Duel Disk, set!"

**-A.R. VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED-** a female voice stated from out of nowhere. Everyone's D-Gazers flashed as Eggman's left eye glowed red. **-ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B-** The area warped into different-colored space.

Far away from the battlefield, standing on top of a tree was the black and blue cloaked figure as he was about to watch the battle between Alex and Dr. Eggman about to start. "That's right my pawn," muttered the cloaked figure, "Use the power I gave you to force the Number that fool has, IF he can summon it."

In another part of the battlefield, in a forest, a multi-colored portal appeared as a female figure appeared, wearing a pink and magenta robe and magenta cloak covered her head. She saw Alex and Eggman were about to duel and saw a glow from Alex's deck box."So, the missing Number is with that young man," she stated as she stayed in the shadows of the forest, "can he control the Number's power, or will it reject him like the others."

"DUEL!" yelled both Alex and Eggman.

_**(ALEX: 4000) (DR. EGGMAN: 4000)**_

_(ALEX'S HAND: 5_)(_DR. EGGMAN'S HAND: 5)_

"I'll start things off, draw!" yelled Alex as he took a card from his deck _(ALEX: 6)__,_ placed it in his hand, took a different card and placed it on his Duel Disk, "I summon Twilight Spear Soldier in attack mode!" A flash of light appeared as a male decked out in red clothing with blue trim, having long blonde hair, but this one carried a spear with half its point being purple and the other half being yellow.

_**/Twilight Spear Soldier/LIGHT/DARK/Warrior/Effect/LV: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/**_

"And I'll set one card face-down, ending my turn." finished Alex as he slid a card in a slot of the Duel Disk's tray, a giant brown card formed in front of Alex. _(ALEX: 4)_

"My move!" said Eggman as he drew a card _(EGGMAN: 6)_ and looked at the data of Alex's monster and smiled, "Now I see why your monster is called "Twilight", controlling the power of both Light and Dark," he picked a card from his hand and slammed it on the Duelboard, "I summon Robotic Rhino in attack mode!" _(EGGMAN: 5)_ A mechanical rhino appeared in front of Eggman's hovercraft as it gave a mechanical roar.

_**/Robotic Rhino/DARK/Machine/Effect/LV: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/**_

"And I'll have it attack your soldier!" ordered Eggman as his monster charged to Alex's monster, as the warrior glowed blue and groaned, "And I read your monster's effect, he loses 500 ATK when he's targeted."

_**/Twilight Spear Soldier/ATK: 1800 - 1300/**_

"And your rhino's attack is going to fail!" said Alex as he pressed a button on Duel Disk, "I activate my face-down Trap card, Twilight Barrier!" The face-down card flipped up as it glowed, a giant shield with a purple and yellow yin-yang floated in front of Alex's monster and stopped the mechanical animal's attack, "If a "Twilight" monster I control is attacked, I can activate this card to negate your attack."

_**/Twilight Spear Soldier/ATK: 1300 - 1800/**_

"I see..." muttered the doctor as he took two more cards from his hand and placed them face-down, "I play two cards face-down and end my turn." Two holographic cards formed behind the robotic monster. _(EGGMAN: 3)_

"My turn, draw!" said the otherworlder as he drew his next card _(ALEX: 5)_ and took another card from his hand and placed it the card slot. "I activate the Equip Spell, Twilight Energy Sword, and equip it to my Spear Soldier." A double-edged sword formed in front of Alex's monster, the edges were royal blue and gold, a silver cylinder with gold 'wing' on the sides, and a royal blue and gold handle as the warrior took the sword and held it front of him. _(ALEX: 4)_

"So what does that do?" asked Eggman as everyone were thinking the same thing.

"Normally, I would use this card to power-up my monster by having it gain 100 ATK for each 'Twilight' monster in my graveyard, but I'm going for the second effect, because I'm going to tribute my soldier to Advance Summon Twilight Star Magician!" _(ALEX: 3)_ The warrior and his sword disappeared as a portal formed as a young girl with long black hair, wearing a red beret, a blue eye mask with green eyes, a red coat, black shorts, grey and white long boots/shoes, holding a staff with a star on it as the young magician giggled happily.

_**/Twilight Star Magician/LIGHT/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/LV: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200/**_

"Now I activate the effect of Twilight Energy Sword!" said Alex as a purple portal formed, "You see, when the sword is sent to the graveyard, I can select 1 'Twilight' monster in my graveyard and Special Summon it."

"I get it now," said Tails as the other Freedom Fighters looked at him, "Alex is going to bring back his Spear Soldier and have both of his monsters deal heavy damage to Eggman!"

"You got it Tails, so come back, Twilight Spear Soldier!" ordered Alex as the warrior jumped out of the portal as he held his spear, ready to attack. "And I'll have him attack you Robotic Rhino!" The soldier held out his spear and charged towards the robot.

"I think I'll take a page out of your book as I activate one of my face-down card!" said the evil doctor as he flipped one of the cards on the dashboard, the image of the card had a robot about to attack until a hand pressed a 'cancel' button, "Cancel Strike, when you declare an attack, I can negate the attack and change 1 monster's battle position, so Spear Soldier's attack is stopped and your Star Magician goes to defense mode.!"

Alex gritted his teeth as he saw his soldier jumped back to his side and his magician went down to one knee and crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll end my turn." he muttered as Eggman laughed at him.

"Dang, Sugah-Alex almost had him there, if Egg-head didn't activate that card, Alex would've put a hurtin' on the egg." said Bunnie as everyone nodded, but Sonic was still quiet during the duel as he continued to watch.

"Now, it's my turn, draw!" yelld Eggman as he drew his new card _(EGGMAN: 4)_ and gave a evil smile, "I tribute my Robotic Rhino to Advance Summon Robotic Army!" The robot animal disappeared in a flash of light as a silver tall humanoid-shaped mechanoid with 3 fingers and a single red eye. _(EGGMAN: 3)_

_**/Robotic Army/DARK/Machine/Effect/LV: 8/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100/**_

"HOLD ON!" yelled Alex as everyone looked at him, "That monster is a Level 8 monster, you need to tribute 2 monsters to summon it!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble boy, but my Army's effect lets me summon be tributing 1 Machine-Type monster I control, despite being Level 8." Alex gritted his teeth as Eggman took another card fom his hand and played it on the duelboard, "I activate the Spell card, Recycle Robot!" The image of the card showed a crane claw was pulling out a broken down robot from a junkyard, as a purple portal formed on the ground and a giant claw dived into the portal, "This card allows me to Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster from my graveyard, but in doing so, my opponent Special Summon 1 monster their hand, so come to me, my Robotic Rhino!" The mechanized animal was pulled out of the portal by the claw as iit let go. _(EGGMAN: 2)_

"All right, I'll Special Summon Twilight Shield Gardna in attack mode!" said Alex as a large humanoid man clothed in a red robe with blue trim, holding a huge shield that was divided like a yin-yang symbol, but instead of black and white, it was purple and yellow (respectfully) came to the field next to Spear Soldier. _(ALEX: 2)_

_**/Twilight Shield Gardna/LIGHT/DARK/Warrior/Effect/LV: 4/ATK: 600/DEF: 2000/**_

_'If I'm lucky, Eggman would attack my Gardna with army, but Gardna's effect would activate, switching it to defense, then attack Soldier with Rhino.'_ Thought Alex to himself.

"Now my Rhino's effect activates," yelled Eggman, gaining Alex's attention, "since I control a Level 8 Machine-Type monster, my Robotic Rhino becomes a Level 8 monster!" The rhino glowed black as it grew.

_**/Robotic Rhino/LV: 4 - 8/**_

"Oh man!" gasped Alex as if he knew what the doctor was planning.

"Now I overlay my Level 8 Robotic Army and Level 8 Robotic Rhino!" yelled Eggman as the machines turned into purple energy as they spiraled together in the air. A red spiral formed in front of Eggman.

_"With these two monsters, I shall create the overlaying network! Xyz Summon! Come forth, ROBOTIC KING GIGANTECH!"_

A giant golden robot with a lance and shield flew out of the spiral, its eyes glowed green, a blue energy core on the chest. It thrust its lance towards Alex as two purple orbs orbited around the machine. (Think if the Egg Emperor from Sonic Heroes and Sonic Generations)

_**/Robotic King Gigantech/DARK/Machine/Xyz/Effect/R: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2300/OU: 2/**_

Alex and the others looked at the giant machine with fright, wondering what it could do.

"Isn't it wonderful," gloated Eggman as he took a card underneath the Gigantech card, "I activate my Gigantech's effect!" One of the purple orbs flew into and absorbed into the machine's energy core.

_**/Robotic King Gigantech/OU: 2 - 1/**_

"All monsters on the field are now transformed into Machine-Type monsters!" The energy core sent a shockwave of energy as Alex's entire monster were hit. Spear Soldier become a humanoid machine as his eyes became optics and armor became slicker version of itself. Shield Gardna's armor became a bulker version of itself as the shields fused into his hands. Star Magician was transformed into a robotic version of herself.

_**/Twilight Spear Soldier/Warrior - Machine/**_

_**/Twilight Shield Gardna/Warrior - Machine/**_

_**/Twilight Star Magician/Spellcaster - Machine/**_

_'But why do that?'_ thought Alex to himself, _'There has to be a reason to change the types... Unless...'_

"Now my Gigantech's effect allows him to gain 200 ATK for each Machne-Type monster on the field, excluding himself!" Explained Eggman as the Robotic King gained a dark aura as it grew in power.

_**/Robotic King Giganfort/ATK: 2500 - 3100/**_

"So that's why you let me Special Summoned a monster thanks to your Recycle Robot Spell?!" Asked Alex as the others looked at him in shock, "Just so you can power-up your king?!" The others gasped as Eggman gave an evil smug smile.

"That's right, and all that power is heading straight towards your Shield Gardna! Go, Robotic Lance!" Ordered Eggman as the massive robot flew towards the robotic roman warrior with the king raising its lance.

"I don't think so, I activate my Gardna's effect," said Alex as the transformed warrior went down to one knee and placed his shields together, "when Gardna is attacked, he can change his battle position from attack to defense."

"Sorry boy, not happening," Eggman explained as he took his last face-down card revealed a Trap card with a machine being short circuited, "I activate my face-down Trap, Robotic Rampart!" The giant holographic card on the field shot a blast of purple energy towards and hit Shield Gardna, which started to short circuit, "I can only activate this card if I have a Rank 8 Machine-Type Xyz monster, once per turn, I can negate the activation and effect of a Machine-Type monster, and your Gardna is the perfect target!" The short circuited mecha warrior stood up one again, "Also, your monster loses halve of it's ATK!"

_**/Twilight Shield Gardna/ATK: 600 - 300/**_

"Oh no!" Cried Alex as the Freedom Fighters looked in shock to see Eggman counter every move Alex makes.

"Now, continue your attack Gigantech!" Eggman ordered as he pointed towards Shield Gardna. Gigantech lifted it's huge lance as it charged with power. The Robotic King thrusted its lance right into the chest of the defenseless warrior. An explosion occurred which sent Alex flying a few feet away from New Mobotropolis' wall.

_**(ALEX: 4000 - 1200)**_

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," finished Eggman as a new face-down card appeared next to the face-up Trap card, "my Robotic King loses 200 of its ATK since it destroyed a Machine-Type monster, like it matters anyway, you should just give up." _(EGGMAN: 1)_

_**/Robotic King Gigantech/ATK: 3100 - 2900/**_

"I'm...not...done...yet...Eggman..." muttered Alex as he slowly got back up to his feet and glared at the evil doctor, "I...will...not lose...this battle..." Alex shot right back up as he yelled, "DO YOU HEAR ME DR. EGGMAN, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"

A glowing light shined through Alex's deck box, which surprised everyone as Alex opened it to see the blank Duel Monster card he gained before being transported to Mobius, as it was shining brightly. Alex pulled the card out of the box and was blinded by the light.

In the forest, the mysterious cloaked female saw the light and said, "Could it be, the Number that rejected so many other Barians because it deemed them unworthy to wield its power?"

On top of the tree, the mysterious cloaked male also saw the light and sneered, "There it is, the Number that rejected me," then he started to laugh evilly, "but soon, that Number's power will be mine!"

**(Location Change – Unknown Space)**

Alex opened his eyes to see a dark empty space. He looked around to find someone, but can't find anyone. "Hello, is anyone here?" He called out.

_"I am here."_ A light shined through the darkness to reveal a silhouette humanoid dragon wrapped in red chains,_ "I have seen the actions you've done after being transported to this world, are you worthy of controlling my power?"_

Alex looked at the chained up dragon and yelled, "Like I told that egg-headed idiot, I'm not done yet, I won't give up, I'll protect everyone, even the worst of my enemies!"

_"I see..." _said the mysterious dragon as it lifted its head and opened its eyes to reveal glowing green eyes, _"You are worthy of wielding my power, use it against the evil that would stand against you, now...break the chains that hold me and set me free!"_ It roared.

Alex looked at the dragon as he gave it confident smile, "You want to be set free, you got it!" He raced towards the light as he made a fist with his right hand, as it glowed a yellow and purple energy. As soon as Alex made it inside the light, he punched the center of the chains, which started to crack. Alex kept on pushing his fist into the chains started to break. "AAAAAAAA_HHHHHHH!"_ Both cried out as the chains broke, setting the dragon!

_"I'M FREE!"_

**(Location Change – Real World)**

The light died down to reveal Alex still standing, holding the shining card in his card. Alex looked down at the glowing card as it started to reveal to be an Xyz Monster card! "All right, go time." He muttered to himself. "My turn, draw!" He yelled as he drew his next card while still holding the glowing card. _(ALEX: 3)_

_(Start Alex's Battle Theme Music: Otherworld by Nobuo Uematsu)_

"I activate the Field Spell, Lost City – Twilight Kingdom!" yelled Alex as a slot slid open from Alex's Duel Disk and placed the card inside as the slot closed. The area started transformed as a city of silver, gold, and red formed. Everyone watched in amazement to see this happen, but Dr. Eggman watched this in disgust. _(ALEX: 2)_

"Everyone, look what's behind Mr. Alex." said Cream as the Freedom Fighters looked behind Alex to see a castle in the same color of the city. (Think of the Fairy Tail Guild First Rebuild Building)

"I activate my Kingdom's effect, once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 'Twilight' monster that was destroyed in battle, but its effect are negated," Alex explained as the purple portal formed on the ground, "and I'm bringing back Twilight Shield Gardna!" The shielded warrior jumped out of the portal to see his home, but was sad to see his allies' still emotionless machines. "Also, all monsters that are both Light and Dark gain 400 ATK."

_**/Twilight Star Magician/ATK: 2000 - 2400/ (Due to Twilight Kingdom's power-up effect)**_

_**/Twilight Spear Soldier/ATK: 1800 - 2200/ (Due to Twilight Kingdom's power-up effect)**_

_**/Twilight Shield Gardna/ATK: 600 - 1000/ (Due to Twilight Kingdom's power-up effect)**_

"What can he do," began Eggman as he continued to gloat, "like I told you before, there is nothing..."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Alex as he glared at the evil genius, "I'm not done yet," as Alex took another card from his hand, "I tribute my Shield Gardna to Advance Summon Twilight Berserker Giant!" Gardna disappeared in a flash of light as a seven-foot humanoid with red skin, glaring yellow eyes, wearing gladiator battle armor, holding a giant axe with its hands. _(ALEX: 1)_

_**/Twilight Berserker Giant/LIGHT/DARK/Warrior/Effect/LV: 6/ATK: 2400 - 2800/DEF: 2000/ (Due to Twilight Kingdom's power-up effect)**_

"Now I activate my Star Magician's effect," said Alex as the robotic magician lifted her staff, "once per turn, I can select 'Twilight' monster I control to change its Level between 1 through 8 and cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster," the staff started to glow with energy, "and the monster I select is my Spear Soldier and change his Level to 6." The top of the staff glowed brighter and shot a beam to the mecha-soldier, until...

"I don't think so, I activate my Robotic Rampart Trap card!" yelled Eggman as his face-up Trap card glowed and fired a purple beam to the magician, "I'll negate your magician's effect and sap her of her ATK energy!" The beam hit its mark as the robotic spellcaster short circuited as the staff's energy died down before it could hit its mark.

_**/Twilight Star Magician/ATK: 2400 - 1200/**_

"All right, I activate the Spell card, Plus Star 123!" said Alex as he took the last card in his hand and played it, "With this card, I can target 1 Level 4 or below monster I control, in order to increase its Level by 1 through 3, and I'll increase my Spear Soldier's Level by 2!" The card appeared in front of Alex as it glowed with energy as the robot soldier also glowed with the card's energy. _(ALEX: 0)_

_**/Twilight Spear Soldier/LV: 4 -6/**_

Alex stared at the glowing Xyz Monster card in his hand and smiled, "All right buddy, time to come out and spread your wings." The glowing light stopped as the card's info wear revealed, "All right, I overlay my Level 6 Twilight Berserker Giant, Twilight Spear Soldier, and Twilight Star Magician!" All three said monsters were turned into yellow energy orbs as it changed to purple, and back to yellow. The three energy orbs shot towards the sky as a galaxy spiral energy formed in the sky.

"_In order to create the overlaying network, light and darkness must become one! Xyz Summon!"_

The streams of energy entered the portal as it exploded with energy.

**123!**

"_Descend, Number 123! The dragonic knight of twilight, protect us with your might! TWILIGHT…PALADIN…DRAGON!"_

A figure descended from the portal. The figure revealed to be a humanoid dragon with navy blue scales, two large horns on its head, and two large black dragon wings on its back. It was wearing extravagant, almost noble-looking, red, silver, and gold armor with a golden V-crest on it. On its hands were black fingerless gloves and silver bracelets with green energy crystals on its wrist. On its right shoulder pad was a green number 123 in a unusual style. It opened its eyes to reveal green glowing eyes as it majestically roared with might as three orbs orbited around it. (Yellow – Purple – Yellow)

_**/Number 123: Twilight Paladin Dragon/LIGHT/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/R: 6/ATK: 3000 - 3400/DEF: 2000/OU: 3/ (Due to Twilight Kingdom's power-up effect)**_

Everyone stared in awed at the dragon knight as Paladin Dragon glared at the Robotic King as it glared back.

The mysterious cloaked female stared at the dragon with awe and finally found her voice, "There it is, the missing Number that disappeared from the Barian World, did it choose the human as it's worthy partner?" She then stared at Alex and muttered to herself, "I'll need to test him."

The mysterious cloaked male glared at both Alex and the dragon, You dare choose that lower being over me, to be you partner," red energy crackled all over his body, "I'm going to enjoy seeing my minion destroying you."

Back to Alex as he gave a confident smile, "If I remember correctly, your Gigantech gains 200 ATK for each Machine-Type monster on the field, and since you transformed my soldier and magician, which are currently being used as overlay units for my dragon, the Robotic King loses it power boost!" The dark aura that surrounded Gigantech disappeared.

_**/Robotic King Gigantech/ATK: 2900 - 2500/**_

"N-no, this can't be?!" shuttered Eggman in confusion.

"Go Twilight Paladin Dragon, attack Robotic King Gigantech!" ordered Alex as the dragonic knight took flight to the sky. As the Robotic King looked up, it could see the Number monster skydiving towards it as the dragon clenched its right hand into a fist.

"Not so fast boy, I activate my face-down card, Machine Retribution!" yelled the evil doctor as the image of the Trap card had a Perfect Machine King charging towards the Robotic King Gigantech, but Perfect Machine King was badly damaged. "This card allows me to reduce the ATK of 1 monster on the field by the total ATK of a Machine-Type monster I control, and your dragon is going to loses ATK equal to the ATK of my Gigantech!" The Trap card fired a beam of black energy towards the charging dragon.

"And I'll chain it by activating my Paladin Dragon's effect," said Alex as one of the yellow orbs was absorbed into the dragon's left bracelet, "by detaching an overlay unit, when my opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or Monster's Effect that targets a 'Twilight' monster I control; I can negate activation and destroy it! Go, Paladin Shield!" The dragon knight stopped in mid-flight as it lifted its left arm in front of it as the green crystals on the bracelet formed a green shield. As the beam hit the shield, Twilight Paladin Dragon pushed the beam back towards the Trap card; the beam hit the card as it exploded.

_**/Number 123: Twilight Paladin Dragon/OU: 3 - 2/**_

"Oh no, nononononono, NO!" gasped Eggman.

"But that's not all," yelled Alex as the doctor looked at him in fear, "after destroying the card, my dragon can inflicts 1000 points of damage to the owner of the destroyed card!" Shrapnel from the destroyed Trap flew as they hit Eggman.

_(DR. EGGMAN: 4000 - 3000)_

"Continue your attack Twilight Paladin Dragon!" ordered the otherworlder as the dragon knight lifted its right arm as the bracelet's crystal glowed and created a green energy sword, "PALADIN…SABER!" After hearing the attack name, Paladin Dragon flew tight in front of Gigantech and stabbed it right into the energy core, causing an explosion and destroying the Robotic King.

_(DR. EGGMAN: 3000 - 2100)_

The face-up Robotic Rampart started to spark as Eggman noticed it and gasped, "Oh no, since I don't control a Rank 8 Machine-Type Xyz monster, my Trap is going to be…" before he could finish, the card exploded, "…destroyed." He muttered.

The smoke from the destroyed Gigantech cleared to revealed Alex and his new monster, standing victorious after destroying the Robotic King, "I got no more cards in my hand to play, so I'll end my turn." Finished Alex as the Mobians cheered happily to see their friend got rid of the problem before him.

_(End Alex's Battle Music – Otherworld by Nobuo Uematsu)_

"Whoa, did you see that?!" asked Amy as she smiled.

"Yeah, Alex put a hurting on Egg-butt!" answered Fiona.

"Yup, looked like Alex had a secret weapon, just waiting to come out. That dragon is way past cool!" said Sonic.

"But still," said Sally as she looked at the dragon knight, "when I was looking through his deck, that card never showed up, I wonder why?"

"It's my turn boy, draw!" yelled the angry doctor, gaining everyone's attention _(EGGMAN: 2)_, "I activate the Spell card, Card of Sanctity! This card allows both players to draw cards until we both have six!" Eggman drew five more cards from his deck. _(EGGMAN: 6)_

"All right…" muttered Alex as he cautiously took six new cards from his deck, _'What is he up to?' __(ALEX: 6)_

Dr. Eggman looked at his new hand and gain an evil smile; 'Finally, it's here!' He then took one of the six cards and said, "I activate this, Recycle Robot!" _(EGGMAN: 5)_ The familiar purple portal opened as the crane claw dived in, "I'm bringing back my Robotic King Gigantech from the graveyard and let you Special Summon a monster from your hand, so welcome back Gigantech!" The claw reversed back up as it held the giant robot and let it go in front of Eggman.

"All right, I'll Special Summon Twilight Buster Warrior LV6 in attack mode!" said Alex as a teenage male with light brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, wearing a red coat, white pants, black shoes, white gloves, and a black helmet with a red blade on it, holding a buster sword on his back. _(ALEX: 5)_

_**/Twilight Buster Warrior LV6/LIGHT/DARK/Warrior/Effect/LV: 6/ATK: 2400 - 2800/DEF: 1800/ (Due to Twilight Kingdom's power-up effect)**_

"Good…" muttered the evil doctor as he took another card from his hand, a strange emblem (Barian Emblem, check it out on Yu-Gi-Oh wikia) on Eggman's forehead, "I activate the Spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" The card glowed red as black clouds formed in the sky. _(EGGMAN: 5)_

"Rank-Up-Magic, what kind of card is that?!" asked Alex as he was surprised to hear that kind of card.

"That's right, with this card, I can target 1 face-up Xyz monster I control in order to Special Summon from my Extra Deck 1 'Chaos' monster that is 1 Rank higher than the monster I control, by using it as a overlay unit," he then pointed to his Gigantech, "and I'll overlay my Robotic King Gigantech to recreate the overlay network!" The giant robot turned into red energy as it shot towards the dark cloud. As soon as the energy entered the cloud, it exploded with negative energy as a dark green orb formed in the darkness.

"_Chaos Xyz Change! The true emerging power of Barian, bring judgment on the dirtied world now! CHAOS XYZ: ROBOTIC EMPEROR GIGANFORT!"_

A giant black, gold, and red robot formed in the evil orb, a massive "backpack" with twin-barrel cannons and red crystals, the body had 3 cannons on its chest, the arms had blasters on the wrist and the fingers were cannons, the head had a "mouth" which glowed red energy in it, as the robot stood on its legs as its feet had two "toes". A red armoed crystal floated in front of the giant monster. (Think Destroy Gundam from Gundam Seed Destiny with Barian energy in it arms, legs, body, back and eyes)

_**/CXyz: Robotic Emperor Giganfort/DARK/Machine/Xyz/Effect/R: 9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/COU: 1/**_

"A Rank-Up 'Chaos' monster," shuttered the otherworlder as he looked at the giant machine with fear, "I never heard of a card like that or Barian's Force before."

"Now the other effects of Barian's Force activates," said Eggman as Alex looked at him, "you see, my Spell allows me to take any overlay units from a Xyz monster you control and add them to my 'Chaos' monster!"

"NO!" cried Alex as the mysterious Spell sent a wave of red electricity towards the dragon knight's ord of light. As the electricity touched the overlay units, it dragged them as they transformed into the same red armored crystal as they stood next to the first one.

_**/Number 123: Twilight Paladin Dragon/OU: 2 - 0/**_

_**/CXyz: Robotic Emperor Giganfort/COU: 1 - 3/**_

'_Now a Spell card that steals a Xyz monster's overlay units and add them to the summoned monster,'_ thought Alex as he stared at the disappeared Spell, _'what kind of Spell card is that Rank-Up-Magic?'_

"Also, for each overlay unit that was taken from your Xyz monster, your dragon loses 300 ATK for each one!" explained Dr. Eggman as the crystallized overlay units shot red beams towards and hit the dragon knight as it started lose its strength.

_**/Number 123: Twilight Paladin Dragon/ATK: 3400 - 2800/**_

"Now, I'll activate my Giganfort's effect," said Eggman as one of the crystallized units turned into red energy and enter through the Robotic Emperor's mouth.

_**/CXyz: Robotic Emperor Giganfort/COU: 3 - 2/**_

"By detaching 1 Chaos Overlay Unit, I change all monsters on the field into Machine-Types!" The giant mecha sent a shockwave as it hit both of Alex's monsters. The warrior turned into a robotic version of himself and the dragon's flesh turned into metal as its armor fused into the metal dragon.

_**/Number 123: Twilight Paladin Dragon/Dragon - Machine/**_

_**/Twilight Buster Warrior LV6/Warrior - Machine/**_

"And for each monster whose type was changed, I can inflict 400 points of damage to you!" continued Eggman as the shockwave hits Alex, sending him into the wall.

_(ALEX: 1200 - 400)_

"Now, I'll attack your Number monster with my Robotic Emperor!" ordered Eggman as Giganfort lifted both of its arms and duel cannons position themselves as they targeted the metal dragon knight.

"Sorry Eggman, but my Number monster can only be destroyed by other Number monsters!" said Alex as he got up from hitting the wall.

"I don't think so, Barian's Force has a third effect!" said Eggman as the unknown Spell card appeared out of nowhere, "If the summoned 'Chaos' monster battles an opponent's monster, it can negate the effects of your monster that would prevent monsters from being destroyed by battle." The Spell blasted a beam of red light towards the dragon, as the dragonic knight's lost it power.

"no…" muttered Alex.

"Now, finish him off Giganfort!" yelled Eggman as the Robotic Emperor charged all of its cannons, "I almost forgot to motion, my monster gains 300 ATK from other Machine-Type monsters on the field."

_**/CXyz: Robotic Emperor Giganfort/ATK: 3000 - 3600/**_

"Attack, CHAOS…CANNON…BLAST!" ordered Eggman as Giganfort fired all of its cannons towards Twilight Paladin Dragon.

"I activate Kuritwilight's effect!" yelled Alex as he took a card from his hand and placed it inside his Deck box, "By banishing the card from my hand, I can negate any damage I would take!" A ghostly light brown furball with purple eyes, green hands and legs, little horns above its eyes, a little halo above it, a small white and yellow angel wing on its left while the right had a small black and purple demon wing as it cried out, _"Kuri Kuri."_ It floated in front of Alex as it created a barrier. _(ALEX: 4)_

The beams continued their path as they hit Paladin Dragon. It roared in agony as it was destroyed as the beams created a major explosion. The explosion was held back by Kuritwilight's barrier, keeping Alex safe. The attack stop to reveal Alex still standing with little bit of Life Points he saved.

_(ALEX: 400)_

_**/Cxyz: Robotic Emperor Giganfort/ATK: 3600 - 3300/**_

Dr. Eggman sneered at the young man and yelled, "You got lucky boy, but your world is about to be crumbling down as I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Robotic Cyclone!" As he played the card, a giant version of card with the image of Robotic King Gigantech creating a tornado with its lance, "When a Machine-Type monster I control destroys a monster who's original ATK is 2500 or more in battle, I can destroy all your Spell and Trap cards!" _(EGGMAN: 3)_ A giant tornado appeared as it engulfed the city. Everyone had to cover their eyes as the Twilight Kingdom Spell is destroyed as it crumbled to pieces.

_**/Twilight Buster Warrior LV6/ATK: 2800 - 2400/**_

"Oh man…" said Alex as the Field Spell is gone.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Finished Eggman as he placed one card on his duelboard and the card appeared in front of his Egg Moblie. _(EGGMAN: 2)_ "Make your move boy, it'll be your last."

_**(DR. EGGMAN: 2100)**_

"Oh man, Alex is in a bad position," examined Sonic as he looked at Alex, "He's down to his last 400 Life Points."

"Mon Dieu…he iz dommed." Said Antione as he closed his eyes.

"I don't think it's over Anty," said Rotor as he saw Alex looked at his hand and then his deck, "looks like he's waiting for the right card in his deck."

'_Hope you're right Rotor,'_ prayed Sally as she looked back to the duel, _'hope you're right.'_

"My turn, DRAW!" yelled Alex as he took a card from his deck. (ALEX: 5)

'_Come on Alex,'_ begged Sonic as he looked at the card Alex drew, _'get a good card.'_

'_Please Mr. Alex, win this duel.'_ Prayed Cream as she had a worried look on her face.

Alex looked at the card he drew and smiled, 'Perfect, the card I needed to win this duel.' He added the card to his hand, took another card, and played it "I summon Twilight Buster Warrior LV4 in attack mode!" A young boy who looked like a younger version of Twilight Buster Warrior LV6 appeared with his sword strapped to his back. _(ALEX: 4)_

_**/Twilight Buster Warrior LV4/LIGHT/DARK/Warrior/Effect/LV: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/**_

"Next, I activate the Spell card, Double Summon!" said Alex as the card glowed _(ALEX: 3)_, "With this card, I can Normal Summon a second time in this duel, and I'll tribute my LV4 Buster Warrior to Advance Summon Twilight Steam Golem." The young boy disappeared as a rusty steam machine with a silver shield connected to its right arm and a silver arm blade on its left, a glowing red 'eye' on the machine's grill, and steam was coming out of a funnel on its back. _(ALEX: 2)_

_**/Twilight Steam Golem/LIGHT/DARK/Machine/Effect/LV: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2400/**_

_**/CXyz: Robotic Emperor Giganfort/ATK: 3300 - 3600/**_

"Thanks for the power boost to my Giganfort, but I think it's time to give it more power, I activate the Trap, Frenzpawn!" said Eggman as the Trap card revealed as the image of a mechanoid animal with red eyes, "With this card, I can detach an Overlay Unit from a Xyz monster I control to Special Summon any number of Frenzy Tokens," He pointed towards his "Chaos" monster, "so, I'll detach a Chaos Overlay Unit from my Robotic Emperor to Special Summon 4 Frenzy Tokens!" The armored crystal turned into energy as it entered the card, four mechanoid animals with black armor, sharp steel claws, and red eyes appeared in front of Eggman.

_**/Frenzy Token/DARK/Machine/Token/LV: 2/ATK: 1200/DEF: 0/ x4 (2 in Attack position, 2 in Defense Position)**_

_**/Cxyz: Robotic Emperor Giganfort/ATK: 3600 - 4800/COU: 2 - 1/**_

Alex gave a confident smirk as Eggman looked confused, "Sorry, but your Giganfort is going to lose some power because I overlay my Level 6 Twilight Steam Golem and Twilight Buster Warrior LV6!" The two monsters turned into energy as they flew into the sky. A red portal appeared in front of Alex as the two streams of energy entered the portal.

"_In order to create the overlaying network, light and darkness must become one! Arise, TWILIGHT NEBULA KNIGHT!"_

A warrior with navy blue, white, and red armor, his face silver with green eyes, a three fingers gauntlet, a green core on the chest, a white angel wing and a purple demon wing on his back appeared as it wielded a black spear and two different colored orbs (yellow and purple) orbited around the knight.

_**/Twilight Nebula Knight/LIGHT/DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/R: 6/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/OU: 2/**_

_**/Cxyz: Robotic Emperor Giganfort/ATK: 4800 - 4200/**_

"I activate my knight's effect," said Alex as the yellow orb entered into warrior's green core, "once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit to destroy one card my opponent controls, and one of your tokens is the perfect target." The knight created a orb of light and darkness as it threw the orb towards one of the Frenzy Tokens and destroyed it.

_**/Twilight Nebula Knight/OU: 2 - 1/**_

_**/Frenzy Token/ x3**_

_**/Cxyz: Robotic Emperor Giganfort/ATK: 4200 - 3900/**_

"Next, I activate the Spell card, Twilight Torrent!" yelled Alex as he played the new card with the image of the card had two orbs, one is yellow and the other is purple, floating down to pool of water as crystals formed under the orbs, "With this card, I can Special Summon 1 'Twilight' Xyz monster from my graveyard," the purple portal opened in front of Alex, "and I'm bringing back Number 123: Twilight Paladin Dragon!" The dragonic knight flew out of the portal as it gained a golden aura, "Also, the summoned monster gains 1000 ATK, but it has to return to my Extra Deck at the end of my turn."

_**/Number 123: Twilight Paladin Dragon/ATK: 3000 - 4000/**_

"Now, I think I'll overlay Twilight Nebula Knight to perform an Xyz Change!" said Alex as the knight into a red portal that formed in the sky.

"_In order to rebuild the overlay network, light and darkness must evil! Xyz Change!"_

The winged warrior's armor became more advanced. A mouth guard appeared on the warrior's face, the wings grew bigger, and the spear transformed into a halberd. It gave a mighty yell.

"_Come forth! The guardian of light and darkness, Twilight Nebula Guardian Knight!"_

The new warrior landed next to the dragon knight as it held its weapon towards Eggman.

_**/Twilight Nebula Guardian Knight/LIGHT/DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/R: 6/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/OU: 2/**_

"You're lucky Dr. Eggman," said Alex as the doctor looked at him with confusion, "upon summoning, I can't activate Twilight Nebula Guardian Knight's effect for this turn, but I won't need it," as he said that, Alex took the last card in his hand, "I equip my Guradian Knight with this, Twilight Armament - Tyranno Axe!" As he played the card, a purple, orange, and white tyrannosaurus rex formed as it charged towards the winged warrior, then jumped as its arms and legs were folded and a blade was attached to its head. Guardian Knight grabbed the weapon and held the weapon over its head.

_**/Twilight Nebula Guardian Knight/ATK: 2600 - 4900/ (Gained 2300 ATK from Twilight Armament – Tyranno Axe)**_

"Wha… that's impossible!" cried Dr. Eggman as he looked at the power-up monster.

"I think my dragon wants a little bit of revenge against your Giganfort, GO!" ordered Alex as Paladin Dragon took flight to face the giant mecha, "Twilight Paladin Dragon, attack the Robotic Emperor with your new power, TORRENT…PALADIN…SABER!" The dragon knight raised its energy blade as it gained a raging blue aura. As it reached the mecha's head, the dragonic knight stabbed the mecha in its "mouth", then crossed slashed its "backpack", slashed its chest as an explosion occurred from Giganfort's head, then multiple explosions started from the chest to the legs as the Robotic Emperor fell backwords as it was destroyed.

**_(DR. EGGMAN: 2100 - 2000)_**

"Now, finish this duel my knight," ordered Alex as the winged warrior dashed towards one of the Frenzy Tokens, "destroy one of Eggman's tokens with NEBULA AXE SMASH!" After hearing the commend, the winged knight lifted its axe and slashed the token in half, causing a explosion, which sent Eggman and his army flying, with the evil doctor dropping a curtain Spell card.

_**(DR. EGGMAN: 2000 - 0)**_

_**(WINNER: ALEX)**_

The A.R. space started to fade away as all of the monsters on the field disappeared with it. The Freedom Fighters cheered as they ran towards Alex, who was still standing with little energy he had left. "Looks like I win this duel Dr. Eggman." He said to himself as the Mobians meet up with him.

"That was amazing Sugah!" cheered Bunnie as her husband agreed.

"You were amazing out there Mr. Alex," said Cream as she looked up at the human, "I was worried you would get hurt."

"It's no problem," reassured Alex as he patted the young rabbit's head, "it'll take more than what Eggman threw at me to take a duelist down." As he smiled at the young rabbit, as she smiled back.

"Nice job, dude," started Sonic as patted Alex on the back, "you are way past cool with that last turn you made to win the duel."

Over at the forest, the mysterious cloaked female looked at the crowd of friend, more specifically Alex, as a portal opened behind her and said, "It seems that the Number has chosen its true partner, you're an interesting person Alex." She entered the portal.

Back over to group, Sally was about to say something to Alex until something caught her eye, "Everyone, look at that!" she yelled as everyone saw the card that Eggman dropped after he was sent flying. The card was the Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, as the card disintegrated into red particles before anyone could get it.

On the top of the tree, the mysterious cloaked male held out his hand as the red particles formed the Rank-Up-Magic card in hand as it floated. "Damn it, both that fool and the Number got lucky, but next time they won't be so lucky." A portal formed behind him as he entered the portal.

Back to the group, Alex asked to himself, "I wonder what's up with that 'Rank-Up' card, I never heard of a card like that before, or 'Chaos' Xyz monsters?"

"Or heard of you little game, Mr. Loredo!" called a voice as everyone looked at the damaged wall to see a two-toned brown squirrel Mobian with blue eyes and auburn hair, wearing a blue uniform jacket with a red cape over his shoulders, blue pants, red boots, and a gold crown on his head. The new Mobian looked at the Freedom Fighters, then looked at Alex with a serious look on the squirrel's face and asked, "Sonic, Sally, mind telling me what happened here?"

Everyone looked at the new arrival while Sonic and Sally looked at each other as Alex thought, _'Oh boy, I'm in trouble.'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Next Time on __**DUELING FREEDOM**_

_Alex meets the King Elias Acorn and his family_

_Elias makes a challenge towards Alex to a Duel against anyone_

_Sonic takes the challenge as he creates a deck out of cards that appeared in Mobius_

_Two streams of light appeared in the night sky_

_One of the lights entered Sonic's deck during the night_

_The duel between Alex and Sonic begins as everyone in New Mobotropolis watched_

_Sonic brings out a legendary card from the past and a Number monster?!_

_Next Time: Number vs. Number! Sonic's First Duel, Rebirth of a Legend!_

* * *

**Me: Man, this was one heck of a chapter to write and type, we final got our first duel in this story. Who are the mysterious cloaked figures who watched the duel, who is the new Mobian that appeared after the duel, what is to become of our dueling hero, WHY AM I ASKING THESE QUESTION?! Anyway come back next time to see the next chapter of this story, but it may take a while to write and type up. I would like thank again Hawk00Refferencer for the card ideas and duel, and seanzilla115 for the scene.**

**I'll give you all a hint on the legendary card that Sonic would use in the next chapter: This card is a powerful Dragon-Type monster that was owned by a powerful duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! DM.**

**Can someone help me how to say Number 123: Twilight Paladin Dragon in Japanese, along with other Japanese phrase for Yu-Gi-Oh?**

* * *

**Created Card Used in this Chapter (To find the Twilight cards, go to A5L on deviantART, that's my account):**

**Alex:**

Number 123: Twilight Paladin Dragon

LIGHT

Rank: 6

Dragon/Xyz/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/2000

Xyz Materials: 3 Level 6 "Twilight" monsters

(Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card OR Monster's Effect that target a "Twilight" monster you control: You detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Then, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Twilight Steam Golem

LIGHT

Level: 6

Machine/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/2400

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF are halved.

Kuritwilight

LIGHT

Level: 1

Fairy/Effect

ATK/DEF: 300/200

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. During either player's turn: You can Banish this card from your hand; you take no damage this turn. If this card is banished: You can send 1 "Twilight" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, except "Kuritwilight"; add this banished card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Kuritwilight" once per turn.

Twilight Star Magician

LIGHT

Level: 6

Spellcaster/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/1200

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. Once per turn, select 1 "Twilight" monster you control, you can declare a Level from 1 to 8, the selected monster's Level becomes that Level until the End Phase. The selected monster cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

Twilight Energy Sword

Spell

Equip

Equip only to a "Twilight" monster. The equipped monster gains 100 ATK for each "Twilight" monster in your Graveyard. When this face-up card on the field is send to the Graveyard: target 1 "Twilight" monster from your Graveyard: Special Summon it.

Twilight Barrier

Trap

Normal

Negate 1 attack from your opponent's monster. You must control 1 face-up "Twilight" monster to resolve this effect.

Twilight Torrent

Spell

Normal

Special Summon 1 "Twilight" Xyz monster from your Graveyard. It gains 1000 ATK, but it is returned to the Extra deck during the End phase.

Twilight Buster Warrior LV4

LIGHT

Level: 4

Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1800/1200

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Twilight Buster Warrior LV6" from your hand or Deck.

Twilight Buster Warrior LV6

LIGHT

Level: 6

Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2400/1800

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. This card is unaffected by Trap effects. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Twilight Buster Warrior LV8" from your hand or Deck.

Twilight Armament - Tyranno Axe

EARTH

Level: 6

Dinosaur/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2300/0

You can target 1 face-up "Twilight Nebula Guardian Knight" you control; equip this card from your hand or side of the field to that target. It gains 2300 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card effect, destroy this Equip Card instead. You can only control 1 face-up "Twilight Armament - Tyranno Axe".

Twilight Steam Golem

LIGHT

Level: 6

Machine/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/2400

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF are halved.

Twilight Nebula Knight

LIGHT

Rank: 6

Warrior/Xyz/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2600/2000

Xyz Materials: 2 Level 6 monsters

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; destroy 1 Spell, Trap, or Monster Card that your opponent controls.

Twilight Nebula Guardian Knight

LIGHT

Rank: 6

Warrior/Xyz/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2600/2000

Xyz Materials: 3 Level 6 monsters

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. You can also Xyz Symmon this card by using a "Twilight Nebula Knight" you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) You cannot activate this card's effect on the turn you Special SUmmoned this card this way. You can detach 1 Xyz material from this card, destroy 1 monster you opponent controls. This card gains ATK for equal to halve of the destroyed monster's ATK, until the End Phase. You must have 1000 Life Points or less to activate and to resolve this effect.

Lost City - Twilight Kingdom

Spell

Field

Monsters that are both LIGHT and DARK gain 400 ATK. Once pre turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card: You can target 1 "Twilight" monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle; Special Summon that target. That's monster's effect(s) is negated.

Twilight Shield Gardna

LIGHT

Level: 4

Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 600/2200

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to Defense Position.

Twilight Spear Soldier

LIGHT

Level: 4

Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1800/1500

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.

Twilight Berserker Giant

Attribute: LIGHT

Level: 6

Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2400/2000

This card's Attribute is also treated as DARK. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card inflict Battle Damage to your opponent: Destroy the face-up monster with the lowest ATK (if it's a tie, you get to choose), and if you do, this card loses 800 ATK.

**Dr. Eggman:**

Robotic Rhino

DARK

Level: 4

Machine/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1600/1200

While you control a Machine-type monster whose original level is 7 or higher: this card's level becomes 8.

Robotic Army  
DARK  
Level: 8

Machine/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2400/2100

You can Tribute summon this card by tributing 1 Machine-type monster.

Recycle Robot

Spell

Normal

Special summon 1 Machine-type monster from your Graveyard. If you do, your opponent can Special summon 1 monster from their hand.

Robotic Rampart

Trap

Continous

Once per turn, you can negate the activation and effect of a Machne-type monster, and if you do, halve that monster's ATK. If you don't control a rank 8 or higher Machine-type monster: destroy this card.

Robotic King Gigantech

DARK  
Rank 8

Machine/Xyz/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2500/2300

Xyz Materials: 2 Level 8 Machine-Type monsters

This card gains 200 ATK for every other Machine-type monster on the field. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; All face-up monsters on the field become Machine-type.

CXyz: Robotic Emperor Giganfort

DARK  
Rank 9

Machine/Xyz/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3000/3000

Xyz Materials: 3 Level 9 monsters

This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by the effects of other face-up Machine-type monsters. This card gains 300 ATK for every other Machine-type monster on the field. If this card has "Robotic King Gigantech" attached as Xyz material, it gains the following effect:

- Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; All face-up monsters on the field become Machine-type; Then, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each monster whose type was changed by this effect.

Cancel Strike

Trap

Normal

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: negate the attack, then change the Battle position of 1 face-up monster on the field.

Robotic Cyclone

Spell

Quick-Play

Activate when a Machine-type monster you control destroys a monster whose original ATK is 2500 or more by battle; Destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls. Spells and Traps cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.

Frenzpawn

Trap

Normal

Detach 1 Xyz material from a face-up Xyz monster you control: Special summon as many "Frenzy tokens" (Machine-type/ level 2/ DARK/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 0) as possible to your side of the field. Those tokens cannot attack directly, and they cannot be tributed or be used as Synchro material monsters.


End file.
